1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blowby gas processing device of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
A blowby gas processing device of an internal combustion engine described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-151905 (JP 2013-151905 A) includes a blowby gas passage which introduces blowby gas in a crank case into an intake passage through a cylinder block and a cylinder head and an oil separator which is provided in the cylinder block to separate and remove oil mist from the blowby gas flowing in the blowby gas passage.
By the way, although most oil contained in the blowby gas is removed when it passes through the oil separator, fine oil mist may be sometimes left in the blowby gas which has passed through the oil separator. When the fine oil mist left in the blowby gas adheres to a wall surface of the blowby gas passage in the cylinder head, oil droplets are formed on the wall surface. In the meantime, because an internal combustion engine is often mounted in an inclined state, the blowby gas passage in the cylinder head is sometimes inclined along a specific direction so that part of the blowby gas passage may be lower than other portions. Because the oil droplets gather at a lower portion along the wall surface, oil separated from the blowby gas sometimes gathers and stays at a position of the blowby gas passage in the cylinder head. If such staying oil flows into the intake passage all at once and flows into a combustion chamber, there is a fear that a misfire or white smoke may occur.